


Aerodynamics

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Work challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerodynamics

As a mechanic, my job is to keep things flying. Machines are easy, they talk to me, they whisper their secrets, they tell me what they need and I keep them in the air. People are harder; they don’t need me, at least not the ones that I want. Not Inara who sometimes beds me out of pity and not Simon who won’t sully his pretty hands with my flesh. I don’t want River but like a machine, she’s easy, I know how to make her hum and purr and, if only for a moment, how to make her soar.


End file.
